dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Won Jong
Profile *'Name:' 이원종 / Lee Won Jong *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 80kg *'Family:' Wife and 2 daughters *'Star sign:' Capricorn *'Talent agency:' Dain Entertainment TV Shows *The Great Show (tvN, 2019) *Special Labor Inspector Jo (MBC, 2019) *Possessed (OCN, 2019) *The Guest (OCN, 2018) *Hide and Seek (MBC, 2018) *Miss Hammurabi (JTBC, 2018) *Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) *Strongest Deliveryman (KBS2, 2017) *Naked Fireman (KBS2, 2017) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) cameo *Goodbye Mr. Black (MBC, 2016) *Babysitter (KBS2, 2016) *Monster (MBC, 2016) *Remember (SBS, 2015) *God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Cheo Yong 2 (OCN, 2015) cameo *Hidden Identity (tvN, 2015) *Masked Prosecutor (KBS2, 2015) *Girl Who Sees Smells (SBS, 2015) *Drama Special The Wind Blows to the Hope (KBS2, 2015) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013) *Unemployed Romance (E Channel, 2013) cameo *The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) *Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) *Drama Special A Spoonbill Flies Away (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) *Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *The Equator Man (KBS2, 2012) *Hero (OCN, 2012) cameo *Wild Romance (KBS2, 2012) *Drama Special Terminal (KBS2, 2011) *Vampire Prosecutor (OCN, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Drama Special Princess Hwapyung's Weight Loss (KBS2, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) cameo *Kim Soo Ro (MBC, 2010) *Drama Special The Scary One, The Ghost and I (KBS2, 2010) *A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) *The Birth of the Rich (KBS2, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) cameo *Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Detective Mr. Lee (MegaTV, 2008) *Hometown Legends Story of the God of Death (KBS2, 2008) *Gourmet (SBS, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS, 2008) *Drama City A Very Special Lover To Me (KBS, 2007) *Money's Warfare (SBS, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature Bad Story (KBS1, 2006) *Sharp 3 (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City Way Home (KBS, 2006-Jan-07) *Hanoi Bride (SBS, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2005) *Sea God (KBS2, 2004) *Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) *Go Mom Go! (KBS2, 2003) sitcom *Daemang (SBS, 2002) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *When She Beckons (KBS2, 1997) *Flowers That Never Wilt (KBS1, 1991) Movies *Hot Service: A Cruel Hairdresser (2015) *Mr. Perfect (2014) *How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) *Miss Conspirator (2012) *Pink (2012) *I Am a Dad (2011) *Battlefield Heroes (2010, cameo) *Petty Romance (2010) *Sky and Sea (2009, cameo) *Where is Jung Seung Pil (2009, cameo) *Marine Boy / 마린보이 (2008) *The Accidental Gangster and the Mistaken Courtesan (2008) *Frivolous Wife (2008) *Bunt (2007, cameo) *Small Town Rivals (2007) *Herb (2007) *200 Pounds Beauty (2006) *Dasepo Girl (2006) *Oh! My God (2006, cameo) *Lovely Rivals (2004) *Hi, Dharma 2: Showdown in Seoul (2004) *Hwangsanbul (2003) *Oh! Brothers (2003) *My Wife Is a Gangster 2 (2003) *A Man Who Went to Mars (2003) *Break Out (2002) *Fun Movie (2002) *Hi, Dharma (2001) *Kick The Moon (2001) *The Foul King (2000) *Attack the Gas Station! (1999) *Nowhere To Hide (1999) Recognitions *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Weekly Drama - Actor (Dae Wang Sejong) External Links *Official agency site *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *HanCinema Category:KActor